First secrets
by Felixlover
Summary: The third one shot in the first series. Pre-discovered ice. I own nothing but Emily and the plot. Please review.


**AN: okay third installment of my first series. It is a one shot. Like the last two. This is all leading up to my crossover Discovered Ice. Mostly spiderman, but a little bit of the avengers. TASM. Harry/OC. Please review. -Felixlover**

* * *

The next time I saw Harry, the first thing I had noticed was that he looked drawn out and tired. I had been watching the news and Harry was talking about something that involved Oscorp, but all that I had cared about was the fact that his smile was just trying to cover up the pain he was so obviously in. I turned the TV off and stood up. "Hey papa, I'm going to go over to Aunt May's. Call me if you need me." I shouted up at him. I went to grab my jacket but remembered I left it in Harry's car. I ran upstairs, grabbed my death to Barbie hoodie, (All rights to Rick Riordon) and ran back down stairs, then pulled my stiletto knee high black boots on. Walking out the door I shivered in the autumn air. I walked over to my Mercedes convertible, and got in, then drove to the Parker's.

When I got over to the Parker's, I immediately smelled muffins. I walked up to the door, and started to knock, but was cut off by the door opening. "Oh hey Emily, I was just coming to ask if you and your dad wanted to come over for dinner." I laughed, "Papa's at work, but if I'm welcome I would love to." he smirked and held the door open. I smiled and walked in, took off my boots, and went strait to the kitchen. "Hey Aunt May, need any help." she turned around. "No I'm good here, Mrs. Stacy is helping me, why don't you go up and hang with Peter and Gwen." I smiled and nodded, then ran up to peters room, to find the door closed. Smirking I swung the door open, "Boo!" I said. Peter and Gwen sprung apart. As if lightning had struck them. I fell to the ground laughing hysterically. "Your...faces...were...priceless." I said between gasps. The looked at me rolling on the floor then started laughing too. I sat up and looked at Peter,smiling brightly, but it quickly disappeared when I saw the bruises on Peter's neck. "What the hell is that?" I said. He shot Gwen a panicked look, "Nothing, I just fell off my skate board." I nodded, not believing it, but I just dropped it. "Soooo..." "GWEN, PETER, EMILY, DINNER, NOW." "Coming." we all shouted.

Dinner was a bliss. We were eating steak, with mashed potatoes, grilled corn, bread rolls, ginger ale, pea soup, and caesar salad. I looked over at Peter, who was stuffing his face, then at Gwen ,who was watching Peter with a mix of love and disgust look on her face. Then at Aunt May, who looked down trodden. "This meal is amazing Aunt May. Thank you so much for inviting me." her face brightened for a minute. "Thank you Emily." she said smiling at me. But then her face went back to being down cast again. All of a sudden Peter went ridged. "I have to... Excuse me, lovely meal, love you." he said running out the door. Gwen looked after him, then shook her head. A million thoughts were running through my head, but one thing was clear, they were both hiding something. "I'm so sorry for leaving now, but I have to go, thanks again for dinner." I said standing up. I walked out the door, and got back into my car, I drove back home but then got out and just walked around. I was walking past the Stark tower, when I saw the paparazzi walking this way, I started walking away, and shrieked when I was pulled into a car. I thrashed and turned ready to slap the person, when I saw it was Harry. "Are you really going to hit your rescuer?" he said trying not to smile. "Well I'm sorry I freaked out when I got pulled into a car." this time he did smile and chuckled. "You just can't stay out of trouble, can you Miss Black?" "Very witty, Mr. Osborn." "Touché." we both started to laugh. "Harry, are you okay, I saw you on the news this morning, you looked like you were in pain." we stopped at my house. "That's really none of your concern." he said turning away. I sighed, then kissed him on the cheek. "Okay see you later then." I opened the door, got out, and started to walk away. "Emily." I turned. "Make sure you don't go sticking your nose in other peoples business, you could get hurt." I spun back around, and ran into my house and up the stairs. Three things were in my head. Both Harry and Peter were hiding something, Gwen knew what Peter was hiding, and I had forgotten to get my jacket.

* * *

**AN:Okay so things are going downhill for Emily. Secrets, threats, missing jackets. Review, and no flames. -Felixlover **


End file.
